


The Great Christmas Tree Debate

by Frog_that_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BOTH, M/M, do i do one shots because i enjoy them?, harry and draco argue over a chritmas tree, hetmione is done, idk man, or because im to lazy for characterization?, ron saw it coming, so much for transfiguration class, why am i writing a christmas one shot in june
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: "What idiot put this here?" Drarry.





	The Great Christmas Tree Debate

“What idiot put this here?” The unmistakable sound of Malfoy’s whiney voice when something inconvenienced him could probably be heard throughout the entire castle. Sadly for the ‘Golden trio’ (Merlin did they hate that name) they aren’t able to to test that theory. They were some of the lucky few to get to witness the prat’s temper tantrum with a front row view.

“It's a Christmas tree, Malfoy. Ever heard of it?” Harry had been trying to go as long as possible without having an argument with the blond. So far, it had honestly been working. It was almost the yule break and the glares (or ‘snog eyes’ as Ron insisted on calling them) had yet to turn into anything more. But Malfoy was blocking the way and no one wanted to be the student to be late for Transfiguration and make Mcgonagall finally lose her barely kept temper at the most stressful time of the year. 

“Why yes, potter, I have. You see I, unlike others, actually go home and celebrate Christmas with my family.” Ouch low blow. Harry thought they had finally moved on past the family insults now that Malfoy low-key hated his dad. He must be stretched for material now that they aren't fighting every day. 

“Well then good to you're just blocking the hall because you're a prick. If you could calm down about the stupid Christmas tree for one minute then-"

“Will the two of you please just get a bloody room already?” Everyone turned awestruck stares at Hermione who looked both proud and embarrassed of her outburst. Everyone was silent and Harry quickly debated his options. It wasn't much of a debate. He made a decision and turned to Draco.   
“Wanna go snog in a cupboard?”  
“Beats transfiguration."


End file.
